


Putting the bare in Reelbearmedia

by orphan_account



Series: Mark does everyone [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Early Band Days, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler has no other way of paying for Mark's services, so he makes a deal.





	Putting the bare in Reelbearmedia

"Hey, great show again guys." Tyler says, waving Nick and Chris off as they are leaving the dressing room. " I'm gonna stay and help Mark finish packing up. I'll text you guys later."

Tyler resumes helping mark pack up his equipment before he is stopping him. He knows what this conversation is going to be about and he isn't ready for it.

"Look Tyler, I really like you guys and I love this job but I need to get paid. It's been three months. Laughs and good music just doesn't quite cover the bills." Mark scoffs as he finishes packing up the final things. "I just can't do anymore shows Tyler. I'm sorry."

 _Fuck_. Tyler thinks. What the hell is he going to do? They need Mark desperately right now and he can just feel that they are going to gain momentum with the band any day now. If he could just get him to hang on a little bit longer without being paid.

Suddenly Tyler has a crazy idea. It will either go horribly wrong or buy them the time they need.

Here goes nothing.

"Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asks as he sinks to his knees in front of the camera man and looks up at him with the most seductive eyes and smirk he can manage. He's pretty sure he just looks like he's lost his damn mind or they have warped into some cheesy porno.

"Tyler are you okay?" Mark is looking down at him, mixture of shock and curiosity on his face.

Tyler makes a bold move and grabs onto Mark's inner thighs and rubs them up and down.

Mark understands now.  
"O...oh. Tyler...I don't.." he tries saying before Tyler cuts him off by quickly unbuttoning his jeans.

"What, you don't want this?" he whispers letting his hands brush up against the now slightly hard bulge in Mark's jeans.

He can hear Mark's breath hitch a little above him and before he knows it there's a hand running through his hair and a faint _okay_ falling from Mark's lips.

Mark backs away suddenly though, leaving Tyler a little confused.  
"Let's do this on the couch instead" he says turning to walk to it before Tyler is grabbing his hand and stopping him. 

"What's wrong with right here? You have a couch kink or something?" Tyler asks laughing.

Mark's face has a look of embarrassment on it. He scratches the back of his neck before answering, eyes locked to the floor.   
"I don't like blowjobs from this position." he mutters.

"What? Why?" It's the same thing no matter how you do it right?"

"Look I just don't like the way I look from this angle."

Tyler looks at Mark and raises his eyebrows. 

"Fine, someone once told me I look like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons like this. They couldn't stop laughing. Worst blowjob of my life." Mark mumbles the last part, cheeks flushed and pink.

Tyler wouldn't consider himself an asshole usually but he really can't help it and starts hysterically laughing.

"Oh my god. You kind of do!!" Is all Tyler can manage in between roaring laughs.

Mark snatches his hand away and goes to button his jeans back up.

Tyler quickly shuffles over to him, stiffling laughter. "Wait...don't. I'm sorry."

He stands up and grabs Mark's hand, leading him to the couch. Tyler gives him a gentle push onto the couch and gets down on his knees in between his legs.

He unzips Mark's jeans "Get these off" he says tugging at them.

Mark shuffles both his jeans and boxers down to his feet and takes them off, throwing them to the side.

"Damn Eshelman. Who knew you had such a big dick." Tyler can't help but giggle. 

"Is this going to be comedy hour or do you maybe want to get going here?" Mark asks, annoyance in his voice.

"Okay fine, grumpy." Tyler mutters low as he grabs Mark's dick, giving it a few pumps.  
He looks up at Mark, who's eyes are glued to him, a look of _holy shit this is really happening_ in them.

"It's a little dry." Mark says, voice sounding a little scratchy.

Tyler lines his mouth over the tip and lets a little bit a spit fall from his mouth onto it, spreading it with his hand and continues stroking.

It doesn't take long until his dick is fully hard in his hand.

Mark lets out a breathy moan as Tyler takes the tip into his mouth.

Tyler can't help but to go teasingly slow as his mouth sinks lower and lower.  
He hears a "Fuck Tyler." groaned out above him and he can't help but smirk around Mark's dick.

He gags a little as his nose touches pubic hair. 

Tyler bobs his head up and down, trying to take all of Mark in his mouth every time. Tears are forming in his eyes but he doesn't stop. From the hand now tangled in his hair and loud moans filling the room, he knows he's doing a good job. 

He picks up the pace as he feels Mark start to buck up into his mouth and the grip on his hair get tighter.

"This okay. Not too much?" Mark manages to ask between grunts and moans.

Tyler nods his head. Well the best he can anyway with a huge dick fucking his mouth. 

A few minutes later he can tell from Mark's erratic thrusts and drawn out moans that he is close to finishing. He hollows out his cheeks, increasing the suction around Mark's dick. 

That must have tipped him over the edge because Tyler suddenly feels come shooting down his throat. He swallows it all and pulls off. 

Tyler gets up and plops himself down onto the couch next to mark, both catching their breath. 

"God Tyler, shit." Mark says, still slightly out of breath. 

"So are we good for a while with everything?" Tyler asks, biting his bottom lip nervously. 

Mark turns his head and smiles. "Yeah you could say that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry either. 
> 
>  


End file.
